1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device for stereoscopically displaying an image and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an image display device for adequately providing a User Interface (UI) according to content types and switching the provided UI and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device includes a function for displaying a viewable image to a user. The user can view a broadcast using the image display device. The image display device displays a broadcast, which is selected by the user from broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcast station, on a display. Currently, analog broadcasting is being phased out in favor of digital broadcasting.
A digital broadcast refers to a broadcast for transmitting digital video and audio signals. The digital broadcast has low data loss due to robustness against external noise, advantageous error correction and high-resolution, as compared with an analog broadcast. In addition, the digital broadcast can provide a bidirectional service unlike the analog broadcast.
Recently, research into stereoscopic images has been actively conducted. In addition, in various environments and technologies as well as the field of computer graphics, the stereoscopic image technology has become increasingly common and put to practical use. Even in the digital broadcast, the stereoscopic image can be transmitted, and a device for reproducing the stereoscopic image has been developed.
In particular, recently, attention on 3-dimensional (3D) content, which provides a three-dimensional effect and a sense of reality as compared with 2-dimensional (2D) content, has been increased and a large amount of 3D content has been produced.
However, if the image display device provides only a 2D User Interface (UI) and does not provide a 3D UI, the user may experience inconvenience in the use of the image display device, because only the 2D UI is provided even when the user views 3D content. In addition, accessibility and usability to the UI may be lowered. If 3D content is increased in the future, user inconvenience may increase.